Right In Front Of You
by TwistedxTrance
Summary: They were always right in front of each other...


Hello all! It ish Morg with a new story. This one is for Danjana because she ask for a story to Celine's Right In Front Of You. I say this is a cute song and will SO fit our dear Flame and Fullmetal.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Sadly...

Rating: K, again it ish fluffy.

Pairing: Ed/Roy obviously!

Song: Right In Front Of You by Celine Dion.

Alrighty! Enjoy!

Right In Front Of You

_Life  
It can twist your heart  
Put you in the dark  
I was cold and lonely _

Doubt  
It can close you in  
Build the walls within  
I let fear control me  
I let go  
Didn't know  
Where the answer would be

"I HATE YOU!"

Those words... They were filled with so much emotion that it even made Hawkeye blink and look at the closed doors of Mustang's office. The other's were silent as they absorbed what they had just heard.

It was Edward's voice. They all know that. It was no big surprise, Ed always yelled at Roy... But... this time it seemed different. It felt like Ed's yell was choked out, like he was holding back tears. And everyone know's that Ed tried to never cry in front of the colonel.

_Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking  
But somehow, some way  
We couldn't see  
That the love was always there  
It's been around us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me _

While the gang stopped what they were doing and stared at the door, Ed was glaring furiously at Roy, holding back his visible tears. Mustang was sitting in shock. He had never teased Edward until he cried. What had he said again?...

**Flashback to five seconds ago**

"**I never knew you swung that way Fullmetal..." Roy had said, smirk plastered on his lips as Ed froze, tensing up.**

"**What the HELL are you talking about?..." Edward grounded out, turning his golden eyes to lock with Roy's. **

"**I mean the way you look at Havoc or Fury. Hell, even Falman..."**

"**I do NOT look at them in anyway beside's military officer's!" Fullmetal protested, whirling around to face the Flame. He had only walked in to drop off his report and return back to Alphonse. And now this bastard is teasing him... Well... He should have expected it...**

_Faith  
It can lift you up  
And we've got enough  
To reach a new beginning _

Love  
Can withstand a storm  
In the final hour  
We'll find the joy in living  
Don't let go  
'Cause I know  
Pretty soon you will see

"**Right Edward... Right..." Roy had said, turning to look out of the window behind his desk.**

**Ed was fuming, to even think that Roy would think that he was gay... Even if he did have feelings for Roy... Wait! WHAT?!?!?! He did NOT just think that! No way! No how did he like _Roy Mustang_ in THAT way... right?...**

**Of course! Ed scoffed in his mind, shaking his head.**

"**Don't worry. I won't tell the other's about your feelings for them. Quite a playboy though. Liking all of them at the same time... Well, it's not really surprisi-"**

"**SHUT UP!" Ed yelled, those tears in his eyes now. 1) Because in now way would he like those retards... and 2) ... Couldn't Roy see?... See it in his eyes who he really felt about...?**

"**I HATE YOU!" **

Present Time

_Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking  
But somehow, some way  
We couldn't see  
That the love was always there  
It's been around us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me_

Roy stared in silent shock as one tear rolled down Ed's cheek, who didn't even bother wiping it away as it rolled to his chin and disappeared in to the fabric of the carpet. Now Roy was hurting. He never tried to tease Edward into crying... Hell, he's never even thought of doing that... But he did now. He teased Fullmetal into crying right in front of him. The one man Ed really tried to be a grown-up around.

"What?..." Mustang whispered as he watched the boy breath heavily, trying his hardest to stop his tears.

"I... hate... you..." Ed whispered back slowly, a tear falling out of his eyes with each word.

_No... No I don't... I don't hate him... I love him..._ Edward thought to himself as he studied Roy's features. _But he can never love me..._

_You are my tomorrow  
There's safety in your arms  
Where you'll go I'll follow  
'Cause you're the world where I belong _

Right in front of you  
In front of meSomehow we couldn't see  
Right in front of you  
I had to fall to finally see

Edward turned and ran out of the office, pass the military gang and down the hall.

The other's stood, frozen in place as Roy stared after Ed mouth agape. He made him cry... Made him run away... "Not again," Roy muttered, getting up and racing after Ed, past the dumbfounded employees...

"EDWARD!" Roy yelled as he followed the little blond out of the military building and on to the street. "FULLMETAL!"

Ed ran on as if he didn't hear Roy. Stumbling over his feet as tears clouded his vision. He was always known to make rash decisions... Was this one of them?...

He turned a corner and found a dead end. "Shit..." Ed muttered, looking around.

_Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking for it somehow  
Somewhere we couldn't see _

But the love was always there  
Surrounding us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see

Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking for it somehow  
Somewhere we couldn't see

Ed had no time to transmute because Roy was right behind him now. He slowed down to a walk when he saw the blond's head.

"...Edward?..." Roy said quietly, making Ed jump and turn to face the Flame and his heart broke.

The look on Edward's face was possibly the saddest look he had ever seen. Emotions mixed together in his golden orbs. Hate, sadness, anger... and... love?... Roy blinked slowly and took a step forward. Ed took a step back, his backside hitting the wall.

Ed bit his lip and closed his eyes, looking down as Roy walked until he was in front of Edward. "Edward..." he whispered, reaching up and taking Ed's chin, tilting his face up to look at him. He wiped the tears away with his free hand as Edward just stared at him, confusion clearly in his eyes.

"You were always right in front of me..." Roy whispered with a small smile, leaning forward and kissing Ed's pink lips.

_But the love was always there  
Surrounding us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me _

I finally see... yeah  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me

And so... Metal clashed with Fire... What a perfect combination...


End file.
